


The Five Moo[d]s of Ryan Haywood

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bull hybrid hated the sound of his mooing and preferred to never hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Moo[d]s of Ryan Haywood

Ryan Haywood was known to moo for many reasons. The bull hybrid hated the sound of his mooing and preferred to never hear it. There were a few rare occasions where Ryan would moo just for the sound of it, of course, but for the most part only certain situations would bring out that sound.

\---

Ryan felt miserable that morning when he woke up. He was the first hybrid up of the six of them and Ryan was sure it was because of the insufferable headache that plagued his brain along with his inability to breath while he was lying down. Ryan was sick and he was annoyed by it.

He decided the best thing to do would be to get up and see if they had any medicine for a running nose. He was quick about it so the creaking of the bed under the bed wouldn’t wake everyone else up; the clock on the nightstand read 4:30 after all and it was a Saturday.

They kept all their medicines in the kitchen, on top of the ventilation hood that was over the oven. Most of them needed to be thrown out because they had expired months or years ago and Ryan hoped that wasn’t the case with any cold medicine that might be there. He got lucky with the cold medicine and couldn’t be bothered to toss out the expired pills. He felt beyond miserable and just wanted to go curl up in bed again.

He was shuffling back to bed when he met Jack in the hall. Ryan getting up had woken Jack who was sleeping directly next to him. Jack had been more cautious getting out of bed to see what was up with Ryan, so none of the others were up yet.

“Hey,” said Jack, a yawn drawing out the phrase. He looked as if he would go to sleep in the middle of the hallway if he could. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I couldn’t really breathe. I think I have a cold.”

Jack pouted at that. “Do we have cold medicine?”

“Yeah, I took it, I just don’t feel too good.”

Ryan sneezed as soon as he finished talking and it came out ‘A-mooooooooooooooooooo’. Ryan immediately seemed annoyed with himself at the noise, but Jack chuckled.

“Come on, I think the best thing for you would be to curl up into a warm lion.”

\---

Ryan did not like being scared, he liked being the one pulling the scares. When he got scared, he would moo. Of course, Ryan took great joy from watching everyone else bleat, squawk, hoot, whimper, scream, and yowl but he refused to give the guys a moo.

Now, video games did not usually scare Ryan which is why he was skeptical that this new video game, P.T., could be as scary as people claimed. Of course, he was wrong.

Everyone made some sort of noise when a hand shut the bathroom door. There were a variances of sounds from their office, but the most audible was the moo Ryan let out. It was like if a moo and a scream came together in one sound. Ryan turned red when the sound came out but luckily, since there was a video, the fact that he had mooed was totally ignored as the went on in the game.

Ryan mooed a couple of other times throughout the game, though they were low and Ryan was mooing through his fingers the muffle the sound from the cameras.

There was still a video of all the times he had mooed out sometime after they posted the video.

\---

Ryan loved to eat anything Geoff could cook up. Even if it was steak. He didn’t really consider his connection to bulls a deterrence from steak. It just so happened that on this particular night, steak was the order of the evening. And it smelled amazing. There was of course the added benefit of getting to watch Geoff wander around the porch while the steaks cooked in his ‘Kiss the Griller’ apron.

Michael and Jack had been complaining about a lack of meat lately, and seeing how none of them were really bugged by it Geoff decided the meal of the evening would be mashed potatoes and steaks. Now, the only thing Ryan could think about was how good that steak was going to taste in his mouth.

To be fair, he hadn’t eaten breakfast or lunch that day so by now hunger was driving him up a wall. He had eaten smaller snacks throughout the day but nothing had quite settled his hunger. Ryan had been going around all day on a slightly empty stomach and he couldn’t wait to eat a real meal.

By the time his plate reached him, Ryan was practically starving. He at his meal civilly, not tearing into it and just gulping it down. It was just, it tasted so good. The moo was out of his throat before he even realized it was there and the irony of it made everyone chuckle. Ryan simply turned a shade of bright red and looked like he wanted to throw himself under the table.

“Good to see my food so well complimented,” said Geoff.

“Shut up.”

\---

Ryan hated getting behind in his work. Seeing as his computer was currently being repaired for a blue screen of death, he had taken over Geoff’s to finish up his projects while Geoff was in a meeting and the rest of the guys were out for lunch. It wasn’t overall stressful work or anything, but Ryan was still annoyed he couldn’t currently work at his computer.

The thing was, the work was monotonous. Click this, edit that, match this to that. It was just becoming overly boring to Ryan and he found himself blinking away sleep. It took all of his power in him to stay awake, which led Ryan to then become stressed out over the simple tasks.

He started getting frustrated when things wouldn’t go his way and scrunching up his face. He almost wanted to scream at the computer for being dumb and not doing what he wanted it to do suddenly.

If it had been his computer, Ryan probably would have slapped at the side of it or shaken the mouse and slammed his hands on the keyboard at that point [Which might have been why his needed repairs], but this was Geoff’s computer and he didn’t need to damage it.

Still, Ryan found himself almosting mooing out of frustration. He didn’t, even with no one in the office, but he wanted to. He was so frustrated he felt like a blood vessel was going to pop in his brain.

He jumped at a knock on the door, causing him to spill his diet Coke all over Geoff’s keyboard. Then he really did moo because he was so shocked. Geoff was going to be so mad. Geoff, who had seen it happened, was as shocked as Ryan though.

“Whoa, Ryan, you okay?” Geoff asked, eyebrows drawn up and together out of confusion.

“You-You scared me,” replied Ryan. He was now looking at Geoff’s keyboard with this worried expression.

“I was just checking on you…don’t worry about the keyboard Ryan. I’ll clean it up, but you need to go relax and have lunch, I think.”

“But-”

“No, no, go have lunch, Ryan. It’s fine.”

“Let me at least clean up the keyboard-”

“No need. I can handle it. You seem stressed out, go relax.”

Ryan was so worried Geoff was actually pissed that he didn’t move until Geoff came over and set the can upright. Then, he got out of there as quickly as possible. Geoff hunted him down later and made sure Ryan knew he wasn’t mad.

\---

It was a nice Saturday of just hanging out between the six of them, goofing around and rough housing. On this particular Saturday it was a nice and warm day so it was short sleeved shirts and shorts weather.

Ryan and Jack were tumbling around in the backyard laughing at each other as they did when they accidentally rolled onto concrete. Ryan’s horn chipped and he mooed in pain. Jack immediately got up to check the damage. It wasn’t too bad, just the tip had chipped off, but Jack knew it had to hurt.

“Come on Ry, let’s go get you an ice pack. I’m so sorry!” Jack exclaimed, pulling Ryan to his feet.

Ryan’s moos of pain died down when Jack decided to start kissing him.


End file.
